


To Tame A Thief

by xxbiflexual_pretty_boyxx



Series: To Tame A Thief [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Class Differences, Class Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Private School, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbiflexual_pretty_boyxx/pseuds/xxbiflexual_pretty_boyxx
Summary: After finally being caught due to him taking the fall for a crime he didn't even commit, James What, a infamous world-class thief, shapeshifter, and resident teenage smartass is given two choices:A. Essentially become a government guard dog who's sent to do the dirty work needed for 'democracy'or B. Attend Luskin Taotul's Academy for the Gifted, a cushy private school where you graduate and use your powers for good by becoming a Cape, the classic and beloved superhero archetypeHe, being the ever-scrappy borderline masochist, he chose the option where he'll have to fight against the most vicious people on the planet all to appease the government he got caught by.Class starts Monday!





	1. Hit or miss, she left and took the kids, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> *insert nervous yet charmingly quirky speech about how this is my first fic here* Buckle up motherfuckers, it's gonna be a bumpy one >:3c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it this seems like it's rushed I'm just nervous pls enjoy lol

Pretending to be somebody else was almost painfully easy. It was so damn easy that he almost stopped doing it.

Almost.

James What was indescribable at the best of times, and but a rumour at his best. Not in personality, he made damn sure that everyone who knew his name knew of the cheek that came with it. But in appearance. In a world where powers were as common as limbs, shape shifters were uncommon and heavily monitored by both individual and state alike. 

James giggled at the very notion of being treated like that, to be controlled or monitored. To do that, they'd have to catch him and make sure he wouldn't escape. The very thought of that doubled him over in laughter.

Contrary to what he'd have you believe, from his arrogant smirk that people only seemed to notice after he'd swindled them to his calling cards that he left behind that dripped with mocking smugness, subtlety was his specialty. You don't get to become the world's best thief by shouting it from the rooftops. You don't get to be the world's best thief by taking people, confusing, unpredictable people, under your wing.

But once again, who was he to deny his place as the exception to the rule. Sarah showed nothing except promise and an eagerness to succeed. Who could say no to the kid you're mentoring's puppy eyes supplemented by your backup plans for every letter of the alphabet.

He was never much of a sweet tooth, but this was going to be a piece of cake.


	2. Excuse me sir that's my emotional support dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haters will see you be bioluminescent and say it's because you can't afford electricity smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my girl👧😍 and my Beyblades💯🔥 are both drowning🌊😦 and I could only save one😄☝️you can catch me letting it rip😤 at my girls funeral😅👻💀 cause it's bey blade or catch a fade my dude🙏👊😠💯😭

James could be described with a seemingly infinite amount of words, and more often than not the words that described him would fluster a sailor. But, there was one word that was wholly inaccurate to his very being; stupid. You don't get to be James What, or even approach the status and infamy of James What by being stupid. You have to plan everything, even the most seemingly erratic or spontaneous moves have to have some behind the scenes work. The golden rule, though, was to always have a plan. James, of course, followed these rules like gospel and became... well, you know. No matter what it was, he always saw it coming and he always, ALWAYS landed on his feet. 

Until he didn't.

The mission turned out to not only not be a piece of cake, but a piece of shit instead. His safety blanket of knowing "It's okay, I can work with this." seemed to corrode as Sarah began to seem like she was slipping up on purpose, a notion that was quickly brushed off as ridiculous. Why would Sarah purposefully fuck up a mission to a place that they both hated, the Government Agency for Young Supers or GAYS for short [I'm not sorry]. What was she, some sort of agent that was specially trained to be a felon so that she could get close to him and get him captured without him being the wiser?

"Yeah, right," he muttered, under his breath as he kept on running, hand clasping Sarah's as he dug out his grappling gun and aimed it at the building top next to him.

The pair were silent for a bit before James let out a giggle, hand covering his mouth as more cascaded out.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked, her face a mix of disbelief and shocked amusement before it was in her bag as she searched for something.

"I was just thinking, what if you were some sort of sleeper agent that fucked up that mission to capture me?"

A laugh sounded from behind him, not an incredulous lilting giggle at the notion as James predicted, but a dry chuckle that seemed to patronize him wordlessly. Sarah didn't normally sound like that, did she? At least, not the Sarah he knew. Why was he so exhausted all of a sudden? Was the world always so slow? Since... when... was the... world... so...sloooowwwww?

A thud, which vaguely registered in James' mind as his body was heard, followed by a distorted voice saying, 

"What took you so long?"

Before it all went black.


	3. Ma'am this is a Wendy's we don't serve McFlurrys here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reformatting in progress

Filler text? I hardly even know her text!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But fr thank you for taking interest in this series or just giving here I appreciate y'all

**Author's Note:**

> New updates coming sometime during my lifespan kthnxbai ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
